Nuit de folie
by alili lunamoon
Summary: France a ouvert un nouveau grand restaurant de luxe ; Et pour fêter ça, il invite Monaco et Italie afin qu'ils goûtent à "la bonne cuisine française". Mais Est-ce seulement dans ce but-là qu'il les a fait venir...? /!\ Lemon !
**Je tiens à avertir que cette fanfiction contient un threesome, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas, ouste! (sérieusement, qui ne peut pas aimer les lemon...? *bave*)**

 **Je remercie Sairinn qui m'a aidé à trouver les idées pour cette histoire! ^~^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture everybody ~**

* * *

 _XX_ _ème_ _siècle, Paris, un restaurant luxueux._

Près de la porte d'entrée, à l'intérieur, Francis observait son palace. Il était fier de lui, mine de rien. Mais bon, c'était normal que ce grand restaurant soit si majestueux après tout, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait fait construire! Et on le sait bien, tout ce qui vient de l'imagination du français est beau et chic... Et à présent, alors qu'il souriait, de plus en plus de personnes entraient dans l'imposant bâtiment lumineux, suivant son ouverture qui venait d'avoir lieu il y a moins d'une heure. Mais lui, même si ça lui plaisait qu'autant de gens viennent, il en attendait deux en particulier. Plus particulièrement Italie et Monaco. Italie, car il voulait enfin lui faire goûter une nourriture succulente et somptueuse autre que ses pâtes habituelles, et Monaco, eh bien... car cette femme de caractère lui plaisait, surtout pysiquement, et il tenait bien à ce que cet amour ne reste pas platonique. Remarquez, Italie aussi n'était pas mal. Même carrément mignon, en fait! France ricana légèrement. Cette rencontre n'allait pas du tout être négative, finalement! Il aurait bien invité Prussia et Spain, mais bon, le premier criant sans arrêt son awesomeness tout en cassant les oreilles et le deuxième ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de parler de son Romano ou de tomates (voire les deux en même temps), le mieux était de ne jamais les inviter dans un restaurant aussi chic, de peur d'être extrêmement embarrassé. Mais attention, cela ne vaut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter de faire des bêtises (ce mot est un peu faible) avec eux et de passer des moments géniaux ensemble, n'est-ce pas!

\- Hum, bonjour, France...

Celui-ci sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, et tourna la tête pour voir une magnifique jeune fille aux cheuveux châtains clairs, habillée d'une longue robe rouge.

\- Bonjour, Monaco, dit humblement le français en lui baisant la main.

\- Toujours aussi galant, lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr! Jamais je ne pourrais manquer de respect à une personne telle que toi...

\- Oui, oui... Italie n'est pas arrivé?

\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le rencontrer?

\- Oh, c'est seulement qu'il me plairait de faire sa connaissance. J'ai quelquefois entendu parler de lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Tu sais, je voyage très peu donc je rencontre très peu de nations...

\- Oh, ne t'en plains pas.

\- Je me demande comment est Italie. Ce doit être quelqu'un de très sérieux et vaillant, qui a su reconstruire son pays humblement après la chute de l'Empire Romain...

\- Pas vraiment, non...

\- Ah bon? Comment est-il, alors?

\- Eh bien... tu le verras par toi-même, crois-moi, il n'est pas difficile à cerner!

\- BUONASERA! PASTAAAA! ~

\- WAAAH! Italie! Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça?! Nous sommes dans un restaurant de luxe!

\- Ve ~... scusate...

\- Et pourquoi n'arrives-tu que maintenant, hein?!

\- Ve ~, c'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes vêtements dans le bon sens... Du coup j'ai dû appeler Doitsu pour m'aider et il a mit du temps à arriver... _Et en plus il était super énervé..._

\- Italie, je t'ai déjà montré comment mettre un caleçon, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu a toujours du mal à en enfiler un?!

\- Mais là c'était pas un caleçon c'était mes chaussettes!

\- Hu-Hum! Excusez-moi, mais je pense que l'endroit est mal choisi pour parler de ce genre de choses! Dit Monaco.

\- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison! Si nous allions nous assoir au lieu de rester dans l'entrée à gêner les personnes qui entrent?

\- Oui! J'ai faim en plus! S'exclama Italie.

Suivis du maître des lieux, l'italien et la monégasque s'assirent à la grande table ronde à la nappe blanche, au couverts dorés et aux verres en cristal que le français leur indiquait.

Il n'attendirent pas vingt secondes qu'un serveur vint leur donner les menus, avant de repartir comme il était venu.

\- Ouaaah, il y a tout ça comme choix de nourriture! S'exclama Veneziano.

\- Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est le plus grand et le plus luxueux restaurant de Paris, que dis-je, du monde, dans lequel tu es!

\- Mais... il n'y a pas de... pastas... découvrit-il avant qu'une sombre aura de dépression ne vienne l'entourer.

\- Que viens-je de te dire? C'est un restaurant aux mets raffinés ici, tu n'y trouveras jamais de ta nourriture barbare!...

\- Pfff... t'es méchant avec moi...

\- Italie, agis de manière plus distinguée, bon sang! On ne t'a jamais appris à bien te tenir? Prends un peu l'exemple de Monaco!

\- Oh, bonjour, Mademoiselle! Vous êtes Monaco, c'est ça? Vous êtes très jolie, dites-moi! Un jour, vous devriez voir Venise... L'Italie, c'est le pays de l'Amour!

\- C'est vrai que ça me tente beaucoup! Lui dit la jeune femme avec un léger rire.

\- Hey! S'exclama le blond. Je te signale que le pays de l'Amour, c'est la France!

\- Non, c'est l'Italie! Et puis, les italiennes sont beaucoup plus jolies que les françaises! Enfin, les monégastes sont encore plus jolies, dit l'Italien d'une voix douce en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Merci...!

\- Italie, je t'interdis de fair la cour à Monaco! Elle est à moi et-

\- France, ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet! Et tiens-toi bien, on ne s'énèrve pas ainsi dans un restaurant cinq étoiles comme celui-ci.

\- Oui... Excuse-moi, Monaco...

\- Bref, il faut choisir un plat, reprit celle-ci.

\- Une entrée d'abord, rectifia le blond.

\- Non, merci, moi un plat et un dessert me suffit amplement.

\- Tu n'es pas très raffinée, Monaco! Et toi Italie, veux-tu une entrée?

\- Allez! Et puis peut-être qu'il y a des pastas en entrée!

\- Euh... non...

\- Bah, je vais goûter quand même!

\- Si tu veux...

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous servir le vin, Messieurs-Dames? C'est un Château Margaux de 1878, un des plus rares et des meilleurs de France!

\- Mais avec plaisir, mon cher! Servez Monaco en premier, les femmes d'abord!

\- Merci beaucoup, dit celle-ci lorsque le serveur l'eut servie.

\- Je peux le goûter s'il vous plaît? S'exclama Italie en criant presque.

\- Oui, voilà, dit-il en déversant le liquide rouge dans le verre à pied.

\- Gracie mile! Mmh, ce vin est succulent!

\- Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je retourne en cuisine. J'ai d'autres clients à servir!

\- Mais oui, faites! S'exclama Veneziano avant d'ingurgiter une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Et moi?! Il ne m'a même pas servi! S'exclama Francis alors que l'homme avait fait demi-tour.

\- Oh, ça va, il a laissé la bouteille sur la table, regarde!

\- C'est une honte de devoir se servir du vin tout seul dans ce restaurant! Je porterai plainte contre ce serveur qui n'est même pas capable de bien servir ses clients!

\- Tu n'en feras rien! C'est fou ce que tu peux être prétentieux et narcissique.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est le narcissisme de Prusse qui est contagieux! S'exclama Italie avec son éternel sourire.

\- Ah oui, tu traînes encore avec ces délinquants? Tu es vraiment un paradoxe! Tu joues l'homme sage et intelligent, mais au fond, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un adolescent rebelle...

\- Qu-Quoi! J'aime m'amuser, c'est tout! Et ne les traite pas de "délinquants", ce sont mes meilleurs amis je te signale!

\- Oui, en plus Spain il est amoureux de mon frère et Prusse il est super sexyyyy!

\- I-Italie! Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça sans gêne!

\- Non, mais c'est vrai! D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure quand je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes chaussettes, Prussia a faillit venir parce que Doitsu il en avait marre et qu'il a cassé la porte et du coup je n'ai plus de porte et...

\- Italie, parle d'autre chose!

\- Pourquoi? C'est interréssant ça! Sinon, je peux te parler de pastas! Il y a quelques jours, je voulais faire des pastas bolognese, sauf que...

\- Laisse tomber, je crois bien que nous ne vivons pas sur la planète toi et moi...

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Soupira Monaco.

\- Voilà vos plats!

\- Quoi?! Mais... nous n'avons même pas commandé! S'exclama la micro-nation.

\- Oui, c'est qui a commandé pour vous avant que vous n'arriviez...

\- Comme ça, je suis sûr que vous goûterez aux plats que je voulais que vous goûtiez!

\- Kéoa? J'ai pas compris la phrase, France...

\- Ah, mais il faut bien apprendre le français, mon petit Italie! C'est la langue de l'avenir, la plus belle langue au monde...!

\- Personnellement, moi, je n'aime pas trop cette langue... dit Monaco d'une voix monotone.

\- C'est sûr que l'italien c'est bien mieux à entendre!

\- Grrrr...

\- Bon, si nous goûtions ces plats? Proposa la jeune fille. Avant que l'un n'attaque l'autre...

\- Très bien, dit France en prenant ses couverts dans sa main.

C'est ainsi que les trois personnes commencèrent à manger, élégamment sauf pour Italie qui s'empiffrait presque.

\- Mange plus doucement, Italie, tu vas t'étouffer! soupira France.

\- Scusate, mais j'ai vraiment trop faim!

Mais alors qu'il venait d'ingurgiter l'intégralité de son assiette en moins d'une minute, une couleur rouge vive vint soudainement colorer son visage.

\- C'EST ÉPICÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

\- Italie, pour la dernière fois, un peu de tenue!

\- DE L'EAU, DE L'EAU, DE L'EAU!

\- Il ne faut pas boire de l'eau, il faut manger du pain, lui conseilla Monaco.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, car à peine avait-elle terminé de prononcer sa phrase que celui qui était en train de brûler de l'intérieur avait attrapé le pichet en verre et l'avait porté à sa bouche.

\- Eeeeh! Tu mets de l'eau partout! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant.

En face d'elle, France souriait. Son petit plan avait marché... Les épices sont vraiment la meilleure chose au monde. Et il n'entendait pas par là que pour l'assaisonnement! Enfin, nous verrons ça après, non...?

\- C'est vrai que c'est épicé! France, qu'as-tu mis dans ces plats?

\- Oh, de simples épices que Turquie m'a emmené... elles viennent de différents pays du monde, je voulais absolument les tester!

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à Sadiq, lui dit la jeune femme en le transperçant du regard.

\- Je sais, mais là je n'ai pas pu résister! Hé, Italie, ça va?

\- Nooon! Ça pique toujours!

\- Attends, je vais arranger ça...

Alors que Feliciano venait de reposer le pichet maintenant vide et qu'il avait toujours la bouche en feu, France s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa impétueusement, collant ses lèvres tièdes contres celles brûlantes de l'Italien. Il n'attendit pas plus pour introduire sa langue et aller explorer l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre qui s'était laissé faire, emporté dans ce soudain flot de sensations nouvelles.

En face d'eux, Monaco afficha une mine étonnée, à laquelle ne tarda pas à se rejoindre un sourire en coin.

\- Voilà ce que l'on appelle un french kiss... dit le blond en se détachant et en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main.

\- J-Je... t-tu... on...

\- Nous, vous, ils! C'est bien, tu connais tes pronoms personnels!

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le geste que tu viens de faire n'aide beaucoup à éteindre le goût des épices, dit la jeune fille après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

\- En effet, mais ça m'était bénéfique!

\- Dans quel sens?

Au lieu de répondre, France afficha un sourire. Un sourire bien particulier.

\- À voir ton expression, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je me trompe?

\- Pas du tout, ma chère... Au fait, Italie, tu vas mieux...?

\- Un... un peu...

\- _Hin hin..._ Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose, avant le dessert, histoire de digérer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

\- Mais nous n'avons même pas encore fini de manger! S'exclama Italie qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu finiras plus tard.

Un peu dans le regret, le brun se leva et suivi le français à travers la Grand Salle, de même que Monaco.

\- Où nous emmènes-tu? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Vous verrez bien...

Suivant toujours le maître des lieux, les deux nations montèrent les grands escaliers, arrivant au premier étage. Apparemment, ce n'était pas qu'un restaurant ici, ce palace était aussi un hôtel...

Sûr de lui, Francis se dirigea vers une des chambres se trouvant au bout du couloir. C'est vrai que la décoration était magnifique ici...

\- Entrez... leur dit-il d'un sourire en leur ouvrant la porte et en les laissant entrer.

\- Je vois bien l'idée... dit Monaco alors que l'autre refermait la porte derrière eux trois.

France s'approcha d'Italie, le regardant dans les yeux avec une mine séductrice.

\- Italie... je sais que tu as envie de moi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? N-Non!...

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles comme ça...? Et pourquoi est-ce que ton visage est si rouge...?

\- Je... J'ai chaud, c'est tout...!

\- On se demande bien pourquoi... alors, tu n'as qu'à enlever tes vêtements, peut-être seras-tu plus libre...!

Prononçant cette phrase, France déboutonna lentement la chemise du brun qui ne réagit pas, trop gêné et occupé par la chaleur qui était en train de bouillir en lui. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait... si chaud...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir non plus lorsque le blond le poussa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou et le couvrant de baisers frivoles.

\- F... Francia... gémit l'italien en renversant la tête en arrière.

Continuant les mouvements de ses lèvres, France passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun, caressant le doux torse à présent à moitié nu. Le contact plutôt froid de la main du blond sur son torse brûlant fit échapper de sa bouche un nouveau gémissement mêlé à un cri de surprise. France fut supris de ce gémissement, mais, avide d'en entendre plus, continua de balader sa main sur le corps de l'autre jusqu'à descendre et glisser ses doigts sous le pantalon et le caleçon décidément de trop à son goût.

\- T-Tout le monde va nous... entendre...

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous surprendra, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi... et puis tu peux gémir autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra, la pièce est insonorisée!...

\- E-Et Monaco est... juste... là... tenta d'articuler Italie alors que celui qui le dominait venait d'attraper son membre inférieur.

\- Ce n'est pas dérangeant, dit France avec un de ses nombreux sourires séducteurs.

En effet, la jeune fille souriait, d'un simple sourire. Alors que la nation voisine de la sienne continuait ses gestes, elle s'approcha d'Italie et se coucha près de lui, et se mit à lui mordiller doucement l'oreille tout en prenant son visage dans ses mains, l'approchant du sien.

\- A... Arrêtez... Gémit Italie alors que France commençait à le masturber, redoublant ses sensations.

Mais ces dernières s'intensifièrent lorsque le blond prit la virilité en bouche, commençant à faire des va-et-viens comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Confiante en elle-même, Monaco laissa tomber l'oreille pour s'attaquer au torse dénudé qui s'offrait à elle. Elle laissa sa langue se balader, jusqu'à atteindre un téton qu'elle prit de soin de lécher puis sucer avec tout autant de précaution et professionnalisme que son voisin français. Ce dernier, à peine après avoir commencé son élégante fellation, eu la preuve de la méconnue précocité de l'Italien. Souriant, heureux de lui-même, il s'essuya la bouche en avalant la semence blanche tout en se léchant le contour de la bouche. La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda le français avec une mine dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-il avaler ça?! Elle-même, elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience et le goût salé et amer l'avait plus que répugnée. Enfin bon, chacun ses goûts, dirait-on. Et ce n'est pas France qui serait contre ça.

\- J'ai besoin de plus que ça pour me satisfaire... dit ce dernier en empoignant les deux autres personnes.

Il prit Monaco et la mit sur le dos, et plaça Italie au-dessus et en face d'elle, avant de se positionner devant celui-ci.

\- Prêt pour le passage au septième ciel, mon petit Italie...? Dit-il en lui insérant deux doigts dans son entrée.

\- Aïïïïïïeee!... Fr-Francia...

\- Tu veux que j'arrête...? Ou que je continue...?

\- Conti... nue... vas-y...

\- Avec plaisir...~

Retirant ses doigts après les avoir bougés, il entra doucement en lui, ne voulant pas lui faire trop mal, mais lui arrachant tout de même un aigü cri de douleur.

\- Hin hin... Monaco, tu sais quoi faire...~

\- France, tu sais très bien que je déteste faire des fellations! S'exclama celle-ci en essayant de regarder son deuxième amant d'un soir par-dessus Italie.

\- Oui, et c'est ce qui m'excite encore plus... fais-le pour Italie... tu auras une récompense de ma part après!

La jeune femme serra les dents et fronça les sourcils en grognant, mais après un grand soupir, elle reproduit ce qu'avait fait son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt.

France, lui, commença à donner de légers coups de reins tandis que celui qui les recevait remuait le bassin, tentant tant qu'il pouvait de s'approprier.

\- Fr-Francia... Mona-co... Gémit Italie entre deux coups de reins alors que les deux qu'il venait de nommer accéléraient la rythme de leurs gestes.

La respiration accélérée et le visage rouge et transpirant, Italie éjacula à nouveau, transporté par la chaleur ardente qui émanait de son corps et la folie qui l'avait englobé.

\- P-Pouah!... S'exclama la jeune femme en essayant de recracher autant de sperme sur le matelas que possible.

\- C'était... fabuleux...! S'exclama France alors que sa propre semence se déversait sur les jambes fines de Veneziano qui essayait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

\- Et... ma récompense? Demanda Monaco en s'approchant de son pays voisin.

\- Tu vas l'avoir tout de suite, ma chère... tu m'aides, Italie...?

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda en direction des deux nations francophones. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage, avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix sensuelle et taquine :

\- Mais bien sûr...

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Mais qu'importe. Aujourd'hui serait un beau jour même si des gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel.

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Monaco en regardant par la grande fenêtre du restaurant de l'hôtel.

\- Bonjour, ma chère...

La jeune femme aux lunettes releva la tête, et vit le français qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la regarder en souriant.

\- Puis-je m'assoir à votre table, gente demoiselle? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle simplement en aquiesçant et en reposa sa tasse de café sur la table ronde.

\- La nuit d'hier était plutôt une bonne, non...?

\- Oui. Où est Italie?

\- Toujours aussi peu bavarde... Et Italie dort encore. On peut dire qu'on l'a pas mal épuisé!

\- Des épices aphrodisiaques.

\- Pardon?

\- Hier soir, au dîner, tu avais mis des épices aphrodisiaques dans nos plats, je me trompe?

\- Hum... eh bien...

\- Tu voulais absolument nous mettre dans ton lit et c'est avec ça que tu y est arrivé. Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi...

\- Pour te dire la vérité, j'avais envie de tester ce cher Italie... il est si mignon! Alala, si seulement il pouvait devenir un de mes territoires... et puis, Monaco, nous savons tous les deux que tu as aimé cela et que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons dans le même lit!

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors, trinquons à cette nuit de folie! S'exclama-t-il en levant la tasse que le serveur venait de lui apporter.

\- Avec du café? S'exclaffa la jeune nation.

\- Oui! Nouvelle spécialité française!

\- Alors, à cette nuit de folie!

\- A cette nuit de folie!

Et dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Mais on s'en fiche, non...?

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
